1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display card and an operating method, more particularly, to a display card and an operating method that provides a display card for detecting whether the power voltage is supplied to the graphics processing unit of the display card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional display card is adapted to a particular specification of motherboards and power supplies, for the GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) on the display card can be worked. The power supply supplies the power voltage to the motherboard and the display card as shown in FIG. 1. According to FIG. 1, the display card 100 receives the first power voltage V1 from the power supply 120 and the second power voltage V2 from the motherboard 110, and the display card 100 generates a third power voltage V3 to the graphic processing unit 130 based on the first power voltage V1 and the second power voltage V2. Generally, the first power voltage V1 is 12V and the second power voltage V2 is 3.3V in the display card. The motherboard 110 converts a power voltage V4 from the power supply 120 to the second power voltage V2, and provides the second power voltage V2 to the display card 100 by the PCI-E interface on the motherboard 110. Generally, the power voltage V4 is 12V, 5V or 3.3V.
However, if the first power voltage (V1) and the second power voltage (V2) supply to the display card 100 within inconsistent input timings by the power supply 120, for example, the second power voltage V2 supplies to the display card is later than the first power voltage V1, the display card can not generate the third power voltage V3 to the GPU on time, eventually, the display card will not be operated.